corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emi Urabe
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School and a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Emi is a teenage girl of below average height and above average weight. She has medium long brown hair with a tint of green and green eyes. She wears pink glasses. She wears the Byakudan Senior High uniform, a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Emi is a naturally charming, plump glasses-wearing girl who radiates of cheerfulness. Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki and her have been best friends since first grade. She likes fortune-telling, and was the one who found and told her friends about the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. After performing it with her classmates, she ended up trapped in Heavenly Host. Story Corpse Party BloodCovered Extra Preview Emi appears in the extra preview "Tooth," having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 3 Emi is first briefly introduced in the third chapter's opening, where Mitsuki and Masato Fukuroi talk about her corpse being found with a large wound on her head. They speculate about her being killed by a big man wielding a sledgehammer. Her corpse can be found by Yuuya Kizami and Yuka Mochida's party in the same chapter, in front of the custodian's room. Her name tag states that she died from a broken skull after being hit by a blunt instrument, likely by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Sakutaro Morishige, Mitsuki and Masato find Emi at the pool. She is in a state of shock however, and when Yuuya's name is mentioned, Emi starts to panic. Mitsuki attempts to slap her back to her senses, but she keeps screaming. Emi then yells, "he killed them all!," and runs away, pursued by her two friends, and is killed by Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Emi is grouped with Tohko after arriving in Heavenly Host, and takes care of her as she's feeling sick at the third floor lavatory. Shortly afterwards, they join up with Yuuya, Kai Shimada, Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Ryosuke is badly wounded however, and Emi is visibly shaken by the turn of events. Kai suggests she goes to look for an exit, since she's the one who made them do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm and brought them all there. Tohko volunteers to go with her, followed by Yuuya and a reluctant Kai. They leave Tomohiro behind to look after Ryosuke. After passing by the closed infirmary, the group arrives at the entranceway. Tohko and Kai start arguing as she wants to return to Tomohiro and Ryosuke, whereas Kai wants to go outside. Emi and Tohko leave the boys behind to return to the stairs while Kai threatens Yuuya with a knife. The later rejoins them shortly afterwards, when they suddenly hear Mitsuki shouting somewhere in the building. Tomohiro announces that Ryosuke has passed out from blood loss when they come back to meet him. Tohko decides to search for Mitsuki and leaves Emi, Tomohiro and Ryosuke in Yuuya's care. When Tohko returns she meets Emi, who breaks down and hugs her, announcing that Ryosuke has died. Then they hear Kai's footsteps only to see him slump dead on his knees, stabbed by his own knife. As Yuuya comes to check on the girls, a ghostly girl dressed in red appears. Emi and Yuuya run to the stairs to warn Tomohiro and tell him to flee. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, however, claiming that he's still alive despite Emi arguing the contrary. Yuuya then kicks Ryosuke's body down the stairs to make a point, and pushes Tomohiro down there too while he's running past to check on his friend. Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, thile Tohko drags a screaming Emi away. However Tohko refuses to believe Emi when she tells her what happened. Tohko decides to go confront Yuuya despite Emi's pleading. Having had enough, Emi runs away to be alone. Trivia Gallery Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) Emi's corpse.jpg|Emi's corpse Corpse Party: Book of Shadows EmiFull.png|Emi's full profile Emi's Emotions.png|Emi's character's emotion chart Emi's Sprites.png|Emi's sprite Shaken Emi01.jpg|Mitsuki and Masato consoling Emi. screenshot_0110.jpeg|Emi in Kizami's memory screenshot_0126.jpeg|Emi witnessing Ryosuke's death Appearances Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters